Typically, image forming apparatuses, such as an MFP (Multifunctional Peripheral, MFP) that can print a document and an image, are present.
There is an image forming apparatuses having an auxiliary memory part such as a NAND flash memory.
The auxiliary memory part such as a NAND flash memory may have limitation for time to rewrite, or a part of area for the memory may be damaged, physically. For this reason, it is necessary to detect a defective area.
As a patent document 1 is referred to, it is written a program starting equipment that includes: NAND flash memory that stores a start program and an executive program, CPU that performs control based on the executive program, a first means that executes the boot program based on the program previously stored regardless of operation of CPU, the memory for program execution that is provided with CPU to execute after the boot program is executed, second means that avoids use of the bad block of the flash memory and to transmit a program to the memory for executing during boot program execution time.
In the technology of the patent documents 1, even when the NAND flash memory is used as equipment for executing a CPU, an malfunction of the start-up of CPU by the bad block can be avoided.